Un autre monde
by Fusae Kizora
Summary: "M'acceptes-tu comme ton Gardien ?" Un garçon se réveille en plein milieu d'une clairière, sans aucun souvenir de son passé. Ceci est son aventure.
1. Eveil

**Bon, je vous le dis tout de suite, je suis moyennement motivée pour faire cette fanfic. Il se peut donc que les chapitres mettent du temps à sortir. _Beaucoup_ de temps.**

**Les personnages de Wakfu ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les Bouftous et les Kralamoures. Ils appartiennent tous à Ankama, que je félicite pour son travail.**

**Bref, Blablabla, Voici l'histoire.**

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce matin là, et se retrouva devant un ciel d'un bleu pur, sans aucun nuage pour bloquer sa vue, il se dit que ce monde était très beau.

Il était allongé par terre, les bras en croix, les jambes écartées. Il pouvait sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, et une forte odeur d'herbe coupée vint chatouiller ses narines. Le soleil lui tenait chaud, et ses vêtements étaient agréablement doux. Il pouvait rester comme cela pour l'éternité.

Progressivement cependant, une question vint flotter dans son esprit.

_Où était-il ?_

Il releva la tête. Partout où son regard se promenait, il voyait des plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il essaya de se repérer grâce au Soleil, et se rendit alors compte de quelque chose d'étrange.

Il y avait _deux_ Soleils.

Une créature vint ramper à ses pieds, et le garçon eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait fréquenté beaucoup d'insectes au cours de sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais vu de larve aussi _énorme _que celle qui lui lançait un regard blasé en ce moment même. Il n'était même pas au courant que les insectes pouvaient lancer des regards expressifs. La larve devait faire un peu plus que la taille de son pied. Si elle se redressait de toute sa hauteur, elle arriverait certainement au niveau de son genou.

Dans sa tête, quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas normal.

Qu'est ce qui était normal alors ?

Le garçon fouilla dans sa tête un instant, cherchant une quelconque image qui pourrait lui refléter la signification de ce mot. Une larve normale devrait...

Devrait...?

Le garçon pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, un peu confus.

Il ne savait pas à quoi devait normalement ressembler une larve. Il ne savait pas non plus si ces deux Soleils étaient normaux.

En fait, il ne savait rien du tout.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Il s'efforça de se creuser la cervelle. Il devait bien avoir fait quelque chose pour atterrir ici, non ? Quel chemin avait-il emprunté ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il venu ici ?

Il resta pensif quelques instants, avant de finalement soupirer et baisser les bras. Rien à faire, il ne se souvenait pas.

Un vent frais se leva, le faisant un peu frissonner. Décidant qu'il faisait trop froid ici, le garçon se leva, et il sentit aussitôt quelque chose lui tirer par l'arrière du crâne. Il se retourna brusquement, son imagination dérivant vers un nid de larves en guise d'oreiller.

Rien.

Mais le poids derrière lui était toujours présent.

Il se tâta le sommet de la tête, espérant ne pas entrer en contact avec un de ces insectes, et eut une surprise quand ses doigts, au lieu de rentrer en contact avec une touffe de cheveux, lui rapportèrent la sensation d'un doux tissu.

Un chapeau ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et suivit de ses mains le contour du vêtement. Il entourait toute sa tête, deux pointes grossièrement cousues partants vers le haut de chaque coté de son crâne, et descendait ensuite jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Au bout de la traîne, il pouvait sentir un matériau très doux. En se retournant un peu, il aperçu une petite touffe blanche dépassant du tissu. Il passa sa main dans cette touffe, appréciant les sensations qui parcouraient sa main.

Il observa un instant le reste de sa tunique. Il portait un T-shirt orange à manches courtes, resserré au niveau de la taille par une ceinture en corde, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches. Il portait aussi un large pantalon bleu, remonté vers le bas, qui lui cachait de justesse ses genoux. Il essaya de se visualiser sa tenue complète dans sa tête, et décida qu'il était bien habillé.

Il releva la tête vers le ciel, pensif.

Et maintenant ?

-Je me disais bien que t'avais atterri par ici !

Il se retourna brusquement au son de la voix. Derrière lui, un regard triomphant sur le visage, se tenait un petit garçon au teint pâle, avec un étrange chapeau sur la tête. Il le détailla un instant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et ne l'avait certainement pas vu. Il semblait être sorti de nulle part. Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'étrange garçon, et il lui tendit une main.

-J'me présente ! Je suis Adamai, le Magnifique. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Adamai le Cosmique, le Fantastique ou le Pragmatique, c'est toi qui vois.

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil.

-Heu...Bonjour ?

-Ne perdons pas un instant veux-tu ? Je vais te poser trois questions, et je veux que la réponse soit immédiate -Il prit un air ennuyé et ajouta- Moi aussi ça m'énerve mais j'ai pas le choix, c'est les formalités. Tu es prêt ?

Il était complètement perdu. Qui était ce garçon ? Des question ? Pour quoi faire ? Quelles formalités ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il aussi librement ?

-Ca compte comme une question ? demanda-t-il

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche. Le dénommé Adamai afficha un sourire espiègle.

-Oui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait rassuré par la présence de cette personne. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part. Ne voyant pas de raison de refuser le jeu, il hocha la tête. Qui sait, Adamai pouvait peut-être le renseigner sur cet endroit.

-Alors je pense que oui.

-Parfait ! Alors primo -il sortit un papier de sa poche- quel est ton nom ?

Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur le Primo qui était en réalité le secundo et se concentra sur la question.

-Je m'appelle...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il essaya encore une fois de forcer sur sa mémoire. Il _connaissait _son nom. Il en était sûr. Il fallait juste qu'il se rappelle...

-Je m'appelle...

-C'est pas grave si tu ne te rappelle pas. Soupira Adamai. Ca arrive quelque fois, ne t'en fais pas.

Même si il essayait de le cacher, son ton était de toute évidence déçu. L'enfant fit un dernier effort de mémoire, et eut enfin un déclic.

-Yugo ! Je m'appelle Yugo !

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire.

-Tu devrais te voir, t'as l'air tout fier de toi. Enfin, je suppose que je devrais te féliciter. Y'en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent se rappeler de leurs noms juste après leur arrivée. Question trois maintenant.

A la grande surprise de Yugo, il déchira le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et descendit de son rocher. Il s'avança vers le garçon, et lui tendit la main.

-Accepte-tu, Yugo, enfant du ciel et de la terre, un parmi les nombreux héritiers qui partagent le souffle des Douze, être vivant, béni d'une seconde chance, de me prendre, moi, Adamai, être de terre et de feu, resté à tes cotés pour toute ta vie pour ton Gardien ?

Le garçon, prit au dépourvu par le ton solennel de son nouvel ami, recula d'un pas.

-...Hein ?

-J'y peux rien, c'est le discours obligatoire. Soupira Adamai, apparemment exaspéré. Prends ma main et dis "J'accepte", qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire au plus vite.

Sa voix trembla un peu vers la fin. Yugo avait l'impression que cet étrange garçon ne lui disait pas tout. Il tendit néanmoins son bras en avant, et serra la main d'Adamai.

-J'accepte.

Il se sentit bizarre, à serrer la main d'une personne qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, et à lui faire des promesses. Mais quelque chose, une petite voix dans sa tête, lui soufflait de faire confiance à Adamai. Etrangement, il se sentait soulagé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

-Alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par les Douze régnant sur ce monde, fit Adamai en reprenant son ton solennel, je deviens ton Gardien. Je t'accompagnerai au delà des doutes, et je resterais à tes côtés, en tant que compagnon et ami, jusqu'à ce que le Chaos d'Ogrest ne vienne faucher ton âme.

Après avoir frappé son torse, Adamai se releva, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il y avait aussi une autre lueur dans ses yeux, que Yugo n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Du soulagement ? De la joie ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions quand son nouveau Gardien tapa dans ses mains.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du pain sur la planche ! Pour commencer, il faut déterminer ta Classe. Et t'as de la chance, t'es tombé pile au bon endroit ! Y'en a qui doivent traverser la moitié du monde pour venir ici, heureux de savoir que ce n'est pas notre cas.

Le garçon le regarda, confus.

-Pile au bon endroit ? Mais il n'y a rien ici.

-Oh, au contraire Yugo, il y a _plein_ de choses. Tu m'as accepté comme Gardien, tu devrais commencer à les voir toi aussi, non ?

Yugo regarda autour de lui, confus.

-Mais de quoi tu...

Soudain, un énorme mur de brique massif apparu comme par enchantement à moins de deux mètres de lui.

-...parles ?

Il resta bouche bée. Autour de lui, des briques s'élevaient, des maisons apparaissaient. Des arbres verdoyant, des routes pavées, des étalages de toute couleurs, tous paraissaient sortir de l'ombre. Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de ce spectacle fascinant. Adamai, qui l'observait, semblait singulièrement amusé par sa réaction.

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois un village ?

Yugo se tourna vers son Gardien, une lueur admirative dans le regard.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Ne sois pas stupide. fit Adamai en secouant la tête. Le village était là depuis le départ, je t'ai juste aidé à mieux le percevoir. Vu que t'es pas encore habitué à la sensation, tu devrais voir les choses un peu flou, non ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, en effet, il avait du mal à percevoir le bord des objets. Si il ne voyait pas mieux les choses, il aurait dit que les maisons se fondaient dans le décor.

-Normalement tu devrais voir le reste bientôt. Essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop choqué, certaines personnes pourraient mal le prendre.

-Le reste ?

-Tu vois cet étalage là-bas ? Fit Adamai en pointant la direction du doigt. Regarde attentivement ce qu'il y a derrière.

Yugo plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien. Il regarda son ami avec un air interrogateur, mais celui-ci repointa l'étalage d'un geste du menton.

-Regarde mieux. ordonna-t-il. Elle devrait commencer à être visible maintenant.

Il reporta son attention sur le meuble, et fit soudain un bond en arrière.

-Oh, Waouh !

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris. s'amusa Adamai.

Le garçon se retourna, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

-C'est un chat ! Il y a un chat derrière le comptoir !

Ce n'était pas vraiment un chat à proprement parler, mais cela en avait tout l'air. Le corps de l'être avait la forme de celui d'un être humain, à l'exception des oreilles, du museau, et de la queue qui dépassait du pantalon. Et aussi des poils roux qui recouvraient l'ensemble de la peau de la créature.

-_Une _Ecaflip pour être plus précis. Le corrigea son Gardien. Et une sacrément jolie avec ça.

La femme-chat tourna soudain la tête vers eux, et leur fit un petit signe de la main, auquel Adamai répondit avec enthousiasme. Yugo la contemplait silencieusement, se demandant si tout cela était normal. Il sentit son ami lui donner des coups de coudes sur les cotes.

-Regarde ailleurs ! Elle va finir par penser que tu flashe sur elle.

-Mais je...

Il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

-Franchement, si t'es autant impressionné par ça, attends de voir les Osamodas et les Eniripsa.

Yugo n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il eut sa réponse bien avant.

Il n'y avait pas que la vendeuse dans la rue ou il se trouvait. Il y avait _énormément_ de monde. Ils apparaissaient partout, au coin de la maison, adossé contre un mur, en grande conversation avec quelqu'un d'invisible, qui apparaissait quelque seconde après. Yugo aperçu un homme avec une peau de couleur bleue et des cornes, qui parlait avec une vieille femme possédant un chapeau étrange et une paire d'ailes, et des gens qui portaient des masques en fer sur le visage. Il vit également d'autres hommes chats, des _Ecaflips_ comme le disait Adamai, discuter avec la vendeuse de tout à l'heure. En moins d'une minute, il se retrouva au milieu d'une énorme masse de ragots et de paroles, chacun papotant sur sa vie, et les incidents de tout les jours. Il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le poignet, et se retrouva entraîné hors de la foule, dans une ruelle déserte. Adamai, qui lui tenait toujours le bras, éclata de rire.

-Ouaip, t'a _vraiment_ bien choisi ton endroit ! En plein centre de la place du marché de la ville où la moitié du monde est rassemblée...C'est du jamais vu ! Si tu savais à quel point ça a été galère pour te retrouver dans la foule...

Yugo était totalement perdu. Où était passé la clairière ? Et la larve de tout à l'heure ? Il s'était téléporté ? Mais Adamai avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé...Il aurait simplement rêvé alors ?

-Que...

-Je répondrais à toute tes questions plus tard, le coupa le petit Gardien, mais avant toute chose, il faut que je te fasse rencontrer quelqu'un.

Un bruit bizarre provint de son estomac, arrêtant immédiatement le flot de question qui s'apprêtait sortir de sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils, et posa la main sur son ventre, qui émit de nouveau le même bruit.

-J'ai faim. dit-il.

Adamai hocha la tête, et l'agrippa de nouveau par le bras.

-Bien sûr que t'as les crocs. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais exactement où aller. Tu vas faire la connaissance d'un vieil ami à moi.

* * *

**Un petit Yugo amnésique...C'est. Trop. Mignooooon !**

**Je tiens à remercier mes deux partenaires, Luunas et Lockan, pour m'avoir motivée à commencer cette fic, et pour m'avoir donné plein d'idées dessus.**


	2. Alibert et Chibi

Adamai poussa gentiment l'assiette de nourriture vers le garçon, qui s'empressa de se jeter dessus. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il prit le temps de savourer le goût dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avalait, mais en tout cas, c'était bon.

-Dès que tu as fini, on ira voir le proprio de l'auberge.

-Ton ami ? mâchonna Yugo.

-Plutot mon guide, mais je suppose que je peux le considérer comme un ami.

Le jeune garçon avala le tout avec une gorgée d'eau, et exhala un petit soupir satisfait. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers son Gardien, qui abordait un air songeur. Il décida qu'il était temps de commencer à poser des questions.

-Alors...Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Adamai soupira.

-Nous sommes à Emelka. C'était à l'origine un village au bord de la ruine de quelques dizaines d'habitants, sur le point d'être rayé de la carte. Maintenant, elle est passée cinquième dans le classement des villes les plus fréquentées au monde. Elle possède tout ce qui peut attirer les touristes et les marchands : ressources, richesses, et un paysage hors du commun. Et tout cela uniquement grâce à son maire, qui en moins de dix ans, a réussi à littéralement métamorphoser la ville.

-Ce doit être quelqu'un de très respecté.

A sa grande surprise, Adamai éclata de rire.

-En image, oui. Publiquement, seul les vieux habitants de la ville connaissent son identité. Ce n'est pas compliqué de le trouver, mais de près, tu ne trouves _vraiment _pas qu'il ressemble à un leader.

Yugo mâchonna pensivement son cure-dent.

-Tu habite ici Adamai ?

-Pas franchement. De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, je n'y habiterai déjà plus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le petit garçon pointa un doigt vers lui, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Parce que je suis devenu ton Gardien.

_Gardien_. La majuscule était présente dans le mot. Le garçon s'avança en avant, et posa enfin la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis sa rencontre avec Adamai.

-C'est quoi un Gardien ?

-Je sais pas.

-Mais tu as dit que tu en étais un. insista-t-il.

Adamai renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Le fait que je sache que j'en sois un ne veut pas dire que je sais ce que je suis, Yugo. Il y a très peu de personnes dans le monde qui connaissent la vraie identité des Gardiens. Tout ce qu'on sait d'eux, c'est qu'ils ont un lien spécial avec ce monde, ainsi qu'avec leur partenaire.

Yugo haussa un sourcil.

-Quel genre de lien ?

-Va savoir. Fit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas d'outil de comparaison, alors je peux pas te dire.

Un serveur passa, un plateau remplit à ras bord de verres contenants une substance verte fluorescente. Yugo prit un verre, et renifla le contenu avec un air suspicieux. Adamai l'observa sans rien faire, le visage inexpressif. L'odeur était attirante, et le garçon y trempa le bout de ses lèvres.

La réaction fut instantanée.

-Pouah ! Mais c'est super amer ce truc !

-Ah bon ? Fit le Gardien avec un sourire. C'est la dernière invention du fils du patron. Il a le chic pour créer des mixtures aussi étrange qu'imprévisibles.

-En tout cas, celle-ci est répugnante. Fit le garçon en poussant son verre sur le côté avec dégoût.

Adamai s'étira, puis posa sur la table des objets métalliques dorés, que Yugo ne parvenait pas à identifier.

-Si t'étais venu il y a cinq jours, t'aurais eu droit au mélange lailait, chocolat et clémentine. Ca aurait pu être meilleur si il n'avait pas confondu le sel et le sucre mais bon, au final c'était pas si mal que ça. -Il attrapa sa sacoche qui traînait à ses pieds, et se leva de son tabouret- Bref, si t'as fini on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Tu ne manges pas toi ? S'étonna le garçon.

-Je ne mange pas les mêmes choses que toi. Lui dit-il. Et puis j'ai déjà déjeuné y'a pas longtemps. Donc tout va bien.

Yugo hocha la tête, et quitta la table à son tour. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie, quand son Gardien l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Où tu vas ? Fit-il avec un air amusé. Je t'ai dit qu'on allait rencontrer le proprio, non ?

Il poussa gentiment le garçon vers une autre porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-C'est par là.

* * *

La pièce était plus spacieuse que ce à quoi Yugo s'attendait, et plus luxueuse aussi, même si il ne pouvait pas franchement en juger. En tout cas, bien que plus petite que l'espace de restauration, la chambre était bien mieux meublée que ce dernier. Il passa sa main sur un fauteuil, et se surprit à admirer le doux matériau du tissu qui le recouvrait.

Adamai passa à côté de lui, s'affala sur le canapé, et agita sa main pour lui dire d'en faire de même. Yugo s'exécuta, un peu intimidé par le décor. Le petit gardien lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Nerveux ?

-Pas franchement. Je me demande juste pourquoi il faut absolument que je rencontre le proprio de l'auberge.

Adamai se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, semblant soudain se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Mince ! C'est vrai que je t'ai encore rien expliqué...Bon alors, on est là pour...

-Découvrir ta classe, petit bonhomme. compléta une autre voix. Du moins je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ici, Adamai ?

Le visage du Gardien s'illumina à l'entente de son nom. Yugo tourna la tête pour voir un grand homme imposant fermer la porte derrière lui, un plateau contenant des boissons chaudes et des biscuits à la main. Il allait lui demander qui il était, mais Adamai le devança, et se jeta au cou du nouvel arrivant, qui en manqua de peu d'en faire tomber le plateau.

-Alibert ! rigola-t-il. Ca faisait super longtemps !

-Tu pète toujours autant la forme à ce que je vois ! Fit l'homme en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. T'aurais pas un peu grandi aussi ?

-Malheureusement non.

Le petit garçon se détacha de son ami, et se tourna vers Yugo, qui était plus confus que jamais.

-Yugo, fit-il avec un grand sourire, je te présente Alibert, le propriétaire de l'auberge, ainsi que le maire de cette ville. Alibert, je te présente Yugo, c'est devenu mon Partenaire depuis à peine une heure.

Alibert s'avança vers Yugo, et lui serra la main avec vigueur.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer de nouveaux Partenaires.

-Merci monsieur...Fit Yugo, en panne de mots.

Adamai pouffa discrètement, et le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

-Les jeunes, toujours trop poli ! Appelle-moi Alibert, tout simplement. Tu peux même m'appeler Al' ou Papa si tu veux !

Yugo haussa un sourcil.

-"Papa" ?

-Alibert...grogna Adamai. C'est _moi_ son Gardien.

Le grand homme eut une expression désolée sur le visage.

-Pardon. C'est juste que les jeunes sont tellement rares de nos jours. Je me demande à chaque fois comment...

-On est pas là pour ça. le coupa le petit garçon. Et au passage, Yugo est _complètement_ et _totalement_ amnésique, donc il vaudrait mieux y aller doucement avec lui.

Il y avait un quelque chose dans la voix d'Adamai, qui faisait penser que ces mots signifiaient plus que ce que le garçon avait compris. Les yeux d'Alibert s'écarquillèrent, et il se tourna vers Yugo.

-Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre le ton étrange de sa voix. Le grand homme eut un sourire, et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il y en a plein d'autres comme toi. Fais juste confiance à Adamai, et tout ira bien.

Le Gardien se racla bruyamment la gorge, faisant signe à Alibert de passer à autre chose.

-Oh mince ! C'est vrai ! Ne bougez pas tous les deux, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Yugo, je te conseille ceux au chocolat, c'est les meilleurs. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il se dirigea vers la petite porte au fond de la pièce, que Yugo n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué, et la referma doucement derrière lui. Adamai s'étala sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? fit-il, perdu.

Le Gardien indiqua la porte d'un geste de la tête.

-Alibert. T'en pense quoi ?

Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants, puis choisit soigneusement ses mots.

-Il est gentil. Je suppose. Mais je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il raconte.

-Tu t'y habituera. Répondit Adamai avec un sourire. Moi aussi c'était pareil au début.

Yugo prit distraitement un biscuit dans l'assiette -un au chocolat, comme l'avait conseillé Alibert- et en prit une petite bouchée. C'était délicieux. Il s'assit près de son compagnon, et demanda d'une voix distraite.

-Ca sert à quoi de déterminer la Classe de quelqu'un ?

Adamai se pencha en avant, prit une tasse de thé, et souffla doucement dessus.

-Ca sert à savoir ce que tu vas faire de ton avenir ici. dit-il. Vu que tu es ici, et que tu as un Gardien, ça veut dire que tu as des capacités, que tu peux mettre au service de la communauté. Quelques fois, elles sont évidentes, d'autres fois, c'est un peu plus compliqué de les trouver. C'est pour ça qu'on fait appel à quelqu'un comme Alibert, pour mettre en évidence tes capacités, et être sûr de ne pas se tromper de formation.

Le garçon leva un sourcil.

-Quel genre de capacités ?

-Une force hors du commun par exemple. fit le Gardien en haussant les épaules. En général c'est une caractéristique des Iops, en plus de la petite taille anormale de leurs cerveaux. Certains peuvent aussi utiliser le pouvoir des plantes, contrôler le feu, et même arrêter le temps ! En général, les capacités sont très différentes les unes des autres, donc différencier les Classes n'est pas très difficile, à condition de les éveiller, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance.

-Et moi aussi j'appartiens à une Classe ?

-Bien sûr. _Tout le monde_ appartient à une Classe, et je ne pense pas que tu sois une exception à la règle.

Yugo s'inquiéta.

-Et qu'est ce que je vais faire si j'appartiens à une mauvaise Classe ?

Adamai le regarda un instant, consterné, puis, à sa grande surprise, éclata de rire.

-Une mauvaise Classe ? Quelle mauvaise Classe exactement ? Les Iops, réputés de par le monde pour leur _extrêmes_ aptitudes cérébrales, traitent les Eniripsa de lâches, qui eux même traitent les Sacrieurs de barbares, qui en retour comparent les Ecaflips à de chachatons. Toute les Classes ont des défauts, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai vraiment de "bonnes" ou de "mauvaises". De toute façon je m'en fiche, tant que je reste ton Gardien, tout me va.

Le garçon réfléchit un moment, puis poussa finalement un long soupir.

-Tu sais, je crois que je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu raconte.

-Tu t'y habituera. répéta son ami. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup. Essaye juste de te dire que tout est normal, et tout ira bien.

_Facile à dire._ Il avait vu une ville apparaitre de nulle part, des larves monstrueuses, des chats parlants, et Adamai lui disait que le monde était encore plein d'êtres étranges. Difficile de penser que cette situation était _normale_.

_"Alors qu'est ce qui est 'normal' exactement ?"_ lui murmura une petite voix.

Yugo se figea. Ce qui était normal ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait absolument pas, mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce monde qui l'entourait ne tournait pas rond, il en avait la certitude, mais il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi.

_"Même si tu savais" _continua la voix _"Que pourrais-tu y faire ?"_

-Il vaut mieux que tu t'adapte rapidement à cet endroit, au lieu de chercher à tout prix la vérité.

Il sursauta. Adamai le regardait avec un air impassible, sirotant tranquillement son infusion.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de-

-Les enfants ! Alibert fit irruption dans la pièce, essoufflé. C'est bon, vous pouvez descendre !

Yugo n'eut même pas le temps d'en placer une. Adamai le prit par le poignet, et l'entraîna dans les escaliers à côté desquels se trouvait l'homme.

_Fais lui confiance._ pensa-t-il._ Confiance._

Avec un peu de chance, il comprendrait peut-être quelque chose d'ici la fin de la journée.

* * *

-Donc...commença-t-il. Waouh.

-T'as refait la déco Alibert ? demanda Adamai. Parce que franchement, j'adore.

-Content que ça vous plaise. Fit l'homme en se lissant la moustache. Chibi et moi on a passé des heures là-dessus, je trouve que le résultat est plutôt pas mal.

-Pas mal ? répéta Yugo. Cet endroit est génial !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il abandonna un instant la compagnie de son Gardien, et se précipita sur le comptoir pour y admirer les objets qui y étaient exposés. Des dizaines d'instruments aux formes bizarres se détachaient du décor, et il s'amusa à en imaginer les différentes utilités. Adamai, quand à lui, s'intéressait de près à une grosse armure posée au coin de la pièce.

-C'est la caverne d'Ali-Baba ici. constata-t-il. Elle date de combien cette armure ?

-D'avant le chaos d'Ogrest. répondit Alibert avec un sourire. Une vrai rareté, mais comparée à celle qui se trouve chez le vieux Kérubim, ce n'est rien.

-Oui, mais là c'est _Kérubim. _souleva le petit garçon. Je pense que rien au monde ne pourra se comparer avec ce qu'il renferme dans son placard à chaussettes.

-Pas faux. concéda l'homme en riant.

Yugo était en train d'observer avec grand intérêt une espèce de crapaud bizarroïde se tortiller dans un bocal, quand un mouvement du coin de l'oeil capta son attention. Il vit le rideau s'agiter, et une petite tête apparaitre au coin de la porte. Il tourna la tête vers Adamai, encore en grande conversation avec son ami, puis reporta son attention vers le petit enfant, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Bonjour. dit-il. Tu t'appelle comment ?

Le petit enfant secoua la tête, puis mit un doigt devant sa bouche avec un air malicieux. Il montra d'un signe de tête le petit groupe, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Yugo s'exécuta, amusé. Il était sûr Adamai ne lui en voudrait pas si il s'absentait pendant un court instant.

Le petit enfant monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était étonnamment rapide pour son âge, constata Yugo, ses pieds semblaient presque décoller du sol à chaque marche. Il accéléra le pas quand il le perdit de vue à la sortie, et déboucha dans un grand salon éclairé, avec un lustre en verre, et des canapés à fleurs. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le décor cependant, la porte à sa droite venait de se refermer. Il la rouvrit, et déboucha dans un couloir, avec des escaliers au bout, duquel des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

Il monta, en décidant qu'il y avait vraiment trop d'escaliers dans cette maison.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite porte en bois sombre, et à en juger par les gloussements étouffés qui parvenaient a ses oreilles, le petit enfant était juste derrière. Il fut tenté d'ouvrir la porte, mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière, si il l'ouvrait, l'enfant pourrait très bien l'emmener dans un autre jeu de course-poursuite. Lentement, un plan se dressa dans sa tête, et un sourire machiavélique vint orner son visage.

Il poussa un petit soupir dramatique, et dit d'une voix forte qui se voulait déçue.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu sa trace. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je vais peut-etre descendre et fouiller la cuisine...

Il piétina sur place, d'abord fort, puis de plus en plus doucement, pour faire croire à l'enfant qu'il descendait les escaliers. Son petit tour dut marcher mieux que prévu, car à peine eut-il arrêté de taper des pieds que la porte s'ouvrait déjà, et que le petit être sortait le bout de son nez, curieux.

-J't'ai eu ! ria-t-il en le prenant par derrière.

L'enfant poussa un petit glapissement de surprise, puis se mit à rire aux éclats quand Yugo commença à lui chatouiller le ventre. Yugo eut un grand sourire, et se mit à rire lui aussi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de rapide, de noir et _lourd_ ne lui fonce soudain dans la tête, et ne tente de l'assassiner à coup de crocs et de griffes.

* * *

-Grouga ! gronda l'enfant, très énervé. Faut pas embêter les invités de Papa ! Méchant Grouga !

Assis sur le petit matelas moelleux du lit de la chambre de l'enfant, Yugo se frotta le sommet du crâne, encore douloureux après son combat contre la...bestiole. Chibi était assis par terre, et faisait une sérieuse remontrance à la petite créature noire ailée qui l'avait attaqué. Cette dernière baissa la tête, mais garda le même regard assassin en direction du garçon, qui déglutit péniblement. Il décida de reporter son attention sur le petit enfant aux cheveux argentés.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es le fils d'Alibert ?

-Voui ! fit le petit garçon, tout fier. J'm'appelle Chibi ! Et toi ?

-Je suis Yugo. répondit-il. Dis, pourquoi tu m'as fait courir dans tout les sens tout à l'heure ?

L'enfant secoua la tête.

-Je te faisais pas courir ! Je voulais juste t'emmener dans ma chambre pour jouer avec toi !

Yugo pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas juste me demander ?

Chibi mit un doigt devant sa bouche, et rigola un coup.

-Papa dit qu'il faut pas le déranger dans son travail, et puis c'est plus rigolo de faire la course, pas vrai ?

Yugo ne put que sourire devant l'air joyeux de l'enfant. A ses côtés, la petite créature lui lança un regard mauvais. Il la contempla du coin de l'oeil quelques instants, puis se décida à demander.

-Alors...C'est qui lui ?

Chibi tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il voulait parler, et son visage s'éclaira quand son regard se posa sur son petit chevalier servant.

-Lui ? C'est Grouga !

-Grouga ?

L'enfant hocha joyeusement la tête, puis enlaça la petite bestiole avec des deux bras. Contre toute attente, du moins celle de Yugo, la créature ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, elle se lova presque immédiatement contre le torse de Chibi.

-Grouga est super fort tu sais ! fit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire. Il peut faire pleeeein de trucs ! Par exemple, il peut cracher du feu, et il peut voler ! Et même que Grouga c'est mon Gardien, et que quand on sera grand, on va vivre pleeeein d'aventure dehors ! Hein Grouga ?

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé Grouga laissa échapper un petit soupir blazé.

-Mais les Gardiens ne sont pas censés être humains ? demanda Yugo, curieux.

Adamai était humain lui aussi après tout, il pensait que le même système s'appliquait à tout les Gardiens. Chibi lui lança un regard étrange, comme si il cherchait à comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles.

-Grouga pas humain ! fit-il. Grouga _dragon !_

_Hein ?_

_-_Dra-

-Yugo ? T'es là ?

Le garçon sursauta, et se retourna. Adamai se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, un air curieux sur le visage. Le visage de Chibi s'illumina d'un coup. Il posa Grouga au sol, et se jeta presque immédiatement sur le Gardien, qui en tomba à la renverse.

-ADAMAI !

Le Gardien lutta pour se mettre en position assise, et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Salut Chibi ! rigola-t-il. Ca faisait une paye, hein ?

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête, et se mit à sautiller sur place, excité comme une puce.

-Devine quoi ? Devine quoi ? Yugo et moi on est devenu amis ! On va pouvoir faire pleeein de jeux à cinq maintenant !

-Il m'a fait courir dans toute la maison, et il m'a présenté Grouga. Se vit obligé de préciser l'intéressé.

Adamai le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, un air de confusion la plus totale sur le visage.

-Grouga...?

La petite créature émit un reniflement méprisant, attirant l'attention du Gardien. Il la contempla un moment, avant de finalement éclater de rire.

-Grouga ? gloussa-t-il. Sérieusement ? Oh punaise !

La bestiole poussa un grognement menaçant qu'Adamai, occupé à se tordre de rire par terre, ne remarqua absolument pas. Yugo contempla la scène, essayant de comprendre les raisons du comportement bizarre de son Gardien et Chibi lui, se contentait de suivre le mouvement et poussait des petits gloussements. Au bout d'un moment, Adamai cessa enfin de rire, essouflé.

-Grouga...Waouh...

Le garçon l'aida à se relever. Le Gardien épousseta soigneusement sa tunique, et évita avec une grande habileté le regard meurtrier de la créature.

-Désolé. C'est juste que Grouga c'est...comment dire ? Mignon ?

Il était évident qu'il devait se contrôler pour ne pas repartir dans une crise de fou-rire. Il pointa la bestiole du doigt, et expliqua à Yugo avec un air amusé.

-Son nom complet, c'est Grougaloragran. C'est le Gardien de Chibi. Approche-toi de lui, et il te mange ta main toute crue. Avec les os si il n'a pas mangé avant. La règle d'or avec lui, qu'on avait respecté jusque là, c'était de ne surtout pas lui donner de surnom. Je suppose qu'il a pas su résister aux yeux de chiochiot battu de son Protégé..._  
_

Il lança un regard moqueur à "Grouga", qui semblait prêt à le pulvériser sur place.

-Bref. Yugo, faut qu'on retourne en bas. Alibert nous attend. On remonte dès qu'on a fini, d'accord Chibi ?

Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Pourquoi vous allez voir Papa ? Il travaille.

-Justement, on est les clients. répondit Adamai avec un clin d'oeil.

Le regard de Chibi passa d'Adamai à Yugo. Puis de de Yugo à Adamai. Il fronça les sourcils quelques instants, apparemment en proie à une intense concentration. Puis, il sembla enfin faire le lien, et son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

-Yugo ? Adamai c'est ton Gardien ?

-Et oui ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Mais c'est trop génial ! rigola l'enfant. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu plus _réel_ qu'avant Adamai.

-J'ai _toujours_ semblé réel ! s'indigna le Gardien.

-Oui, mais là tu...

Chibi eut alors une réaction étrange. Il écarquilla les yeux, et mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, comme si il en avait soudain trop dit. Yugo fronça les sourcils, curieux, mais Adamai l'entraina par le bras avant qu'il aie pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bon, à toute à l'heure Chibi !

-Bye ! Fit l'enfant avec un sourire.

Grougaloragran, au coin de la pièce, regarda disparaitre le duo avec un mépris non dissimulé.

* * *

**Dans cette histoire, Chibi n'a pas de chapeau. Il en aura peut-être un un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, mais pour l'instant, il a la tête à l'air. Bien sûr, ça veut aussi dire qu'il n'a ni cornes, ni ailes sur la tête. Vous comprendrez les raisons plus tard.**

**Un grand merci à M. Chat pour son soutient, et à Luuna et Lockan, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ^^**


End file.
